M93 Raffica
The M93 Raffica is a burst-fire machine pistol in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single Player In singleplayer, the M93 Raffica is found in "The Gulag", in the armory before looking through the cells for Prisoner 627; the weapon is a little hard to spot, being on the lowest shelf on the right below the AA-12. It is also found in "Loose Ends" in the armory in the basement. When being held, one of the few noticeable differences between it and the M9 is that the player holds the grip on the front part of the Raffica with both hands. It is also found in "Museum". Multiplayer In multiplayer, it's unlocked at level 38. The M93 Raffica is classified as a machine pistol, but it is similar to a handgun in most respects, excluding its burst fire. Its draw time is almost as fast as that of a handgun, it has absolutely no zoom while aiming down the sights, and it reloads very quickly. It has low recoil and high damage, and one burst without Stopping Power is enough to take down a nearby enemy. Due to its low range, Stopping Power is necessary for a one-burst kill at medium and long ranges. As the M93 Raffica is also available for use in Last Stand, it is widely favored among players who use Last Stand, where it is very effective. The M93 Raffica's small iron sights are fairly difficult to use at range, and the front sight is slightly off to the right, so optics are popular attachments. However, an error (similar to the FAL) exists with the Red Dot Sight and the Holographic Sight in which the bullets will strike slightly above and to the right of the dot. Due to the forced pause between bursts, the gun has little effective recoil. However, as a knock-on effect, this pause may be fatal in CQC if the player misses, however using it Akimbo and firing each gun alternatively will basically eliminate the problem. The M93 Raffica is effective when used with Akimbo, especially with the Steady Aim perk equipped. The Raffica, like stated before, is similar to a handgun, in that the Raffica's hipfire accuracy suffers to the same extent as a handgun, making it potent in close combat. However, the Raffica loses its ability to reliably kill in one burst, because there is no ADS. While Akimbo Rafficas are deadly in close quarters, it loses its long range effectiveness, yet it still is possible to aim for headshots at mid range. A very effective attachment for this weapon is Extended Mags, which effectively turns it into a M16A4 but with a faster draw, reload and ADS time, but less zoom. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *FMJ *Akimbo *Holographic Sight *Extended Magazines File:M93 6.png|The M93 Raffica File:M93R iron 6.png|Iron sight M93r.JPG|Reloading the M93 Raffica File:M93cropped.PNG|The Raffica in third person 400px-Mw2M9raffica.jpg mw2m93dualwield.jpg|M93 Raffica Akimbo Video Video:Call of Duty®: Modern Warfare 2 - M93 Raffica Machine Pistol Attachments Guide (All Attachments)M93 Raffica Overview Trivia *Raffica is Italian for "burst", hence the gun's name and its firing mode. *In single player, the M93 Raffica has a different pickup icon. Instead of the normal pickup icon from Multiplayer, it only shows the M93 Raffica without the stock and the extended magazine showing. Also, the single player version of the M93 Raffica lacks the stock the weapon normally has. *The M93 Raffica's default multiplayer magazine does not actually contain enough ammo for a full final burst. The last trigger pull will fire a two-shot burst rather than the typical three-shot one. *While the M93 Raffica and M9 have identical magazine capacities in single-player, the M93 Raffica's graphic shows a much larger magazine than that of the M9. *When using Akimbo in third Person, the stock of the weapon goes through the players arms. *In third Person the M93 Raffica doesn't have the stock attached and has the foregrip folded. *When "reload canceling" the M93 Raffica or M9 in Modern Warfare 2 by sprinting for a couple of seconds just after hitting the reload button, one can hear a short clicking sound. This sound was actually also used in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare as part of the main reloading sound for the M9 when reloading from an empty magazine (replaced by a different sound in Modern Warfare 2), which was taken from Call of Duty 3, which also used the same sound when reloading the Walther P38. *Before being picked up in the Museum, the M93 does not have the folding stock attached, but the stock is attached before the player picks it up in multiplayer. ru:M93 Raffica Category:Machine Pistols Category:Akimbo Weapons Category:3 round burst Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons